


#14

by hhopp



Series: Hhopp's Destiel Angst-a-Thon [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Coda, Drabble, Human Castiel, I Love You, M/M, Pre-Slash, don't know what episode though, it could be anywhere after season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhopp/pseuds/hhopp
Summary: "Quit telling me you're okay"





	

This was the fourth day. He was barely moving, bundled in a grey blanket on the couch and his blue, blue eyes staring glassily at the peeling paint. Every so often, he could be coaxed from his spot to eat something, even make conversation, but he was never _him_. It was as if they’d left a piece of him behind in the warehouse with the burnt bodies of his brothers, and now they were talking with a shell. 

 

“How about some lunch, buddy?” He shrugged, and Dean pulled him up off the sofa. He kept his arm around his shoulders as they made their way to the kitchen; on Wednesday, Cas had collapsed on the short walk. From grief, hunger, or exhaustion, Dean still wasn’t sure, but he felt it best not to ask. “Soup okay?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He settled Cas on a seat and pulled the plastic bucket of tomato rice out of the fridge and put some in a bowl to heat up. 

 

“Be honest. How are you doing?”

 

“I’m okay,” he murmured, picking at a loose thread on his sleeve. 

 

“Dammit, Cas!” He slammed the microwave door and spun to face him. “Quit telling me you’re okay!” For all his might and angel power, he began to cower in his seat. “You aren’t! You clearly aren’t, you’ve got us worried. You’re not okay, Cas. I’ve seen you at okay, and this isn’t it.”

 

He was quiet for a moment. Dean pretended not to notice the tear drip off his chin as he pulled out the soup and stirred it, ignoring the tightness of his own throat with the resolution of a soldier. _Dad knew who you really were. Good soldier, nothing else_. 

 

“Why do you care so much?” If he wasn’t listening for it, he wouldn’t have even heard the words.

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Why do you care so much? I’ve never done anything but mess with your life. The apocalypse, trying to be God, purgatory. All of it’s my fault, Dean, I—” 

 

“Hey. Hey, hey, hey,” he soothed, crossing the room. He exchanged the bowl for Cas’ shoulder and sunk to his knees before him. “Let’s not play the blame game. God knows I’ve got a lot to be sorry for, too. But you’re family, Cas. We— _I_ love you. I can’t stand to see you like this, man, I want to help you. So of course I care.” Without warning, the angel pitched forward and buried his face in Dean’s neck. His eyelashes grazed the skin as hot water began to dribble against his collar and they tugged each other closer. “You’re gonna be okay, Cas. You’re not there yet, but you’re gonna be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Kudos, comments, you know the drill if you've ever read an author's note before.


End file.
